Baby Daddy
by ZiggyE
Summary: Austin thought that his life couldn't get any better. His brother moving in, having the job of being a bartender for a week now. Could his life improve with a new baby around? Or will it flunk? Based on the ABC Family show, Baby Daddy. Three Shot.
1. WHAT?

**A/N: This is my new two-shot and let me tell you...I have been excited to release this. I got inspired with this by watching the ABC Family Original Series...Baby Daddy. That's basically what the title says. Anyways, I don't want people saying that I stole the idea because I didn't. I'm giving all credit to the series and I can't wait for you guys to read this. This is an AU...so that means Alternate Universe. This is my first story. Anyways, I don't want to hold you long so I welcome you to my all new story...BABY DADDY!**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally or Baby Daddy, though I wish that I did.***

Austin thought that his life couldn't get any better. His brother moving in, having the job of being a bartender for a week now. Could his life improve with a new baby around? Or will it flunk?

Characters:

**Ben Wheeler is basically Austin Moon.**

**Tucker is basically going to be Trent.**

**Riley is going to be Ally.**

**Danny Wheeler is going to be Adam Moon.**

Dez and Trish are not going to be presented in this story, though...they might come up later so be on the lookout!

* * *

***Austin's POV***

"And this is my crib, bro." I say to my brother who just moved into my house. Okay, so my brother lives with me. There's no big deal about it.

"Oh, what's up-who is this?" Trent says coming to a stop before reaching the couch.

Well...you can make that three living in my apartment.

"Um...Trent, you know my brother...Adam right?" I asked Trent and he nodded.

"Yeah, I know him." He says and walks over to my brother. My brother just looks down at him.

Okay, so Trent is like 5'10 and I'm litterally 6'0. My brother is around 6'6 maybe. Last time I heard of his height, it was 6'6 so I believe that's his height.

Adam gives Trent one of his slick smirks before walkin around Trent and to me. "Bro! Thanks for letting me camp out at your crib. It's really nice of you to help me out." He says to me.

I nod. "Yeah, anything for my big bro." I said.

"Thanks again...so, where's my bedroom?" He asked me and I pointed down the hallway.

"It's the one all the way down. Then, you look to your left and WALLA! There's your room." I tell him and he brings me in for one of those bone crushing bro-hugs. When he releases, he thanks me again before walking to the room that I gestured for him to go to.

"Um, I was never informed that we were going to be having guest." Trent said pointing into the hallway that my brother just walked through. "If I'd known that, I would've atleast looked presentable."

Oh right, I did forget to mention. Trent has on a white t-shirt with some blue shorts. Ha, you might say...What's wrong with wearing shorts?

Well...they're not just any shorts. They are his "Shorts of Treasured Childhood Memories", as he used to call them. And the shorts...they were like really tight and didn't even pass his knee caps. That's like totally embarrassing. But, he wears them in rememberance of his childhood and parents. His parents died in a car crash and he could never get over it. This happened like the first week that we were apartment buddies. Wait, I just sounded so gay when I just explained his clothing.

And to tell you...I AM NOT GAY!

Oh, and Trent is NOT GAY either...so don't think that way.

We were just two guys that were living together...not in a gay way. Trent and I are as cool as it seems. We have been apartment buddies for 2 years, now. My brother coming along will add another brother to the house. Oh yeah, Trent and I made up the bro-code which we'll have to let Adam know later.

"Yo!" I heard Adam voice book through the hallway. I turn my body to the hallway just as my brother come walking across it. He was wearing a green t-shirt with some jeans. His blonde hair was cut short a little. He had that Riker hairstyle of R5**_ (1)_**.

What?!

So, I can't like my own bands now?

"What's up?" I asked him.

He poped open his soda can before he spoke. "I called Ally over. She just needed to talk to me about something."

My eyes widened. "You mean...fat pants, always sitting on my head-Ally?" I asked and Adam nodded, then shook his head, then nodded.

"It's kind of complicated because-Ding Dong!" The doorbell cut my brother's words short.

I sighed as I turned around to open the door. When I opened it, I was greeted by some brunette. She had on a pink dress with some brown casual heels. She also had some brown earrings. Oh, and she also had a purse. "Hi." I choked out.

Wow, nice going Austin.

"Oh, hey Austin." She said. "You remember me?" I observed her whole body for a second, but shook my head. There was no way that I absolutely knew this girl.

"Naw, but would you mind if I...um..." I was cut short by the brunette.

"If you what?" She asked and I shook my head. There was no way that I knew this girl. Absolutely no way! "(Sigh) It's me, Ally Dawson." She says and my eyes widened.

Damn, I did not expect her to look like this. I mean, she was fat when we were in school...but now..."Daaaaammmmmnnnn!" I allow myself to say outloud.

"Ally-gator!" I yelled out reaching my arms out for a hug. She smiled and yelled back. "Moon Boy!" And she accepted my hug, but I made a mistake and touched her butt. What? You wouldn't touch that.

Ally gave me a look, but shrugged anyways. She allowed herself to come in which kind of turned me on...on how she shoved passed me.

"Woah, bro!" I spoke loudly so Adam could hear me. Once I got done closing the door, I turned where I could face him. "You never told me that Ally got...ya know...and now she's not so...um..." I couldn't find nicer words to say.

"Slimmer, Fatter." Ally filled me in and I nodded.

"Yeah, thanks." I said and gave her a smile.

She seemed to be locked up in a trance, because she instantly remembered something. "Oh right," She said snapping her fingers and turning to Adam. "I came to talk to you, because I needed some motivation for my Lawyer exam on Friday."

Oh, and if you're wandering...today is Saturday.

"Right, right." Adam said as it seemed like something clicked in his head to let him know that he had to help Ally out. I mean, I would but I don't consider myself as the motivation type. However, if you're talking about a different type of motivation, I wouldn't be hesitant to object.

As long as it is not a dude.

"Thanks." Ally said grabbing her purse escorting herself to the door. Wait, was I daydreaming throughout their conversation. Adam gave her a wave before she left. I turned to Adam.

"Amazing right?!" He says cheerfully and I shrugged approvingly.

"Woooooooo!" I hear some loud noise come from the kitchen and turned to look in it. Trent is in there popping his fancy jacket like he just caught a girl. "Aye, I don't know about you guys...but, I just seen the foxiest lady in the world!"

Adam scoffed. "Yeah, but she's not into you Trent." Adam said and it was Trent's turn to scoff.

I jumped into this conversation. "She looks like an innocent girl who has never experienced sex." I said which earned me a glare from Adam. "What?" I say holding both my hands in the air. "She basically looks like it. And I bet if you asked her, she would say that she's still a virgin." I tell Adam then turned back to Trent. "And besides, she's inexperienced and would need to take it slow. And you're like one of those cheetahs that likes it moving fast." I say to Trent and I hear Adam groan in disgust.

I gave him a glare. "Don't even go thinking that way." I tell Adam. "We never had sex in bed with each other...he just told me that."

Adam chuckled, but asked me a question anyway. "Yeah, and how did the question come up?"

My eyes widened. I was wishing that it would stay like that and the question would be overlooked, but Trent had to say something.

"I was the first one to have sex and he asked me how it felt..." Trent kept going on, but I blocked him out. I could feel the silent eyes of Adam's on mine as he laughs quietly at what Trent was saying.

Seriously, will Trent ever learn that some stuff need to be kept a secret.

Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock.

We all turned to the door and I was the first to open it. "Hi-" But I paused, when I seen that no one was there. Okay, that was weird. (Crying) "Huh?" I say outloud as I look at the small living thing below me. "Um...guys!" I yelled over my shoulder and they came running over.

"Yeah, why is a baby in front of our door?" Trent asked the stupidest question on Earth. How was I supposed to know all of that?

"I dont know..." I said and carefully picked up the pink baby carriage. I swiftly turned to Adam and threw it to him. It wasn't far, but I still threw it out of my hands. He caught it, though. "I'm gonna go and see if I can catch the mother before she leaves." I say and run out the door in search of the mother.

**(1) I love this band, but I do not own it**

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed he first part of this chapter. Even though I got some of it from the show, I still put in a lot of work to type it. Plus, some of the stuff was from my mind and input. Alright, the next chapter should be up tomorrow then I'll go from there. Alright, I hope you have a good June 20 because I know that I did. My cousin birthday is today so I had fun!**

**Anyways, late update=late update tomorrow.**

**ZIGIIIIIEEEE! **


	2. Should I?

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the first part of Baby Family. I thought that It was a good start. And by the reviews that I received, you thought so too. I hope you guys are ready for this chapter, as much as I'm ready for you guys to read it. I'll do new chapters like this every weekend. So, three per week...that's okay with you?**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally or Baby Daddy...though I wish I did. (Just noticed that this was like the first story that I started doing disclaimers.)***

**Trent's POV**

"Yo big guy?" I say looking up at this gigantic gorilla-looking hockey player. "Don't touch my food in the refrigerator. I know how you big dudes get with your obsession in eating." Adam gave me a look then looked back down to the baby. He started making baby noises. "Yeah, go ahead and act like a baby."

**Adam's POV**

"Yo Alls!" I say loudly on the phone while I play with the baby in front of me.

"Yeah?"

"I need you over here, like ASAP."

"What? I just left-"

"Yeah, I know. But, this is an emergency...please."

"(Sigh) Alright, I'm on my way back."

**Austin's POV**

"I can't find the mother. I-I mean...how does someone, who just had a baby, move that fast." I say in disbelief.

I feel a soft tap on my shoulder and I turn my head just a little, to see my brother giving me the best smile he could ever pull off.

"Don't stress out about it, bro." He told me with another tap on my shoulder before taking his placement back towards the baby.

"Gosh!" I practically screamed out. "I don't even know who's newborn it is. This is some fuc...I mean...fuged up sh...I mean...mess that really doesn't need to involve me!"

"Hey," I hear Trent's voice say as he lays a hand on my shoulder. "The baby will be alright."

I turn so that I could face him. "Thanks man, but I don't know what to do."

"Oh yeah. You didn't let me finish." Trent said and pointed to the door. "The baby will be alright, tomorrow."

"What? Why tomorrow?" I ask him.

He gives me a 'DUH' face expression.

"Um...so, what about 'Having Roxy Over On Saturday' doesn't seem clear to you?" He asked me and I mentally slapped myself. Gosh, I forgot that he and Roxy were supposed to have the apartment to themselves.

You see...Trent and I sometimes do this. If he wants to have some 'alone' time with his 'girlfriend', then I'll leave to go do something else. And it works vice-versa. Basically, we're just two hormonal teenage-men that is just in it for sex. Well, I'm a bit more mature than he is so that doesn't matter.

"Riiiiight." I say and turn to Adam. "Um...can you-" I was cut off by someone coming into the apartment.

"Alright, I'm here...so what's the-" I turn around to see Ally's face shocked. I finally let my eyes linger to where she was looking to see that, indeed, she was looking at the baby. "Woah, pretty baby." She allows herself to say in awe. She picks it up and seemed to observe it. "Annnndddd...this is Austin's baby." She says and I shook my head.

"Um...naw, it's not mine." I said stating the obvious. The baby couldn't be mine, right?

She nods her head. "Yep. It's yours. Same eyes, same color of hair, same smile...oh and same softness in the hands." She says.

I hold up my hands in surrender. "Hey, it could be Adam's." I say which earned me a glare from Adam.

"Dude!" He scolded. "I just moved in here. How could it be mine?"

I shrugged. "The ladies could have followed you?"

He shook his head. "Naw, I dumped my last one." He said nonchanlantly.

I scoffed. "And when was that?" I ask him and he looks up at the ceiling, thinking.

Then, it comes to him. "Oh, about a month ago."

I playfully smack him in the back of his head. "Dude, that's enough time to make a baby and drop it off." I say.

He put a dumb face on. "Wha-really?! Oh..." He said.

I hear Ally groan nearby. What's her problem?

"Can you two get any dumber?" She asked and I was about to answer that, but she shook her head. "Don't answer that. Anyways, it takes nine months for a baby to be born."

Trent finally decides to speak up. "Yeah, and I even knew that!"

I instantly shot something back in his direction. "Says the man who had sex with a girl in a bathroom."

He sat in the kitchen table seat, then sunk lower in it.

"Oh, lookie here..." Ally says picking up something white. It looked like a...note. "Dear Austin, this here is Ashlyn. She is one month and loves to move around. Though, she can't walk yet. Another thing, I took her home for a whole two weeks to find out that she really loves pancakes! I sorry that this is short notice, but I think that you will be a great father. She looks more like you anyways. Again, sorry. Please don't hate me for this...Love Cassidy."

As Ally read that note, I felt my whole world shatter to pieces. I have a daughter...i have a daughter...I have a...everything went black.

**Trent's POV**

"Soooo...yeah, I'm gonna need all of you to just leave." I say to Adam and Ally. They look at me in confusion.

"Um...why do you need us to leave?" Ally asked and I wasn't able to speak.

Do you want to know why? Because, Austin's gigantic brother had to put his comments in.

"Oh, because he's having his 'sex doll' over. He and Austin take turns on having sex in their apartment with their 'one day' girlfriends." Adam says. Okay, now he has made this very akward.

Ally looks at me in shock then to the ground to a fainted Austin.

"Haha...yeah, as much fun as this is, I would just like of you guys would leave the apartment." I said in a pleading tone while opening the door.

Ally sighed and put the baby back in the carriage while Adam shook his head. "Dude, you must forgot that this is as much as my apartment as yours. Plus, my brother is 'sleeping' on the floor." He said and I let out a pleading groan.

"Gosh, could you just do as I say one time." I say and suddenly I hear a gasp from beside me.

"Trent!" She yells and I slowly turn to look at her.

"Roxy, baby...how are you doing?" I asked and that just earned me a slap from her.

"You two discuss me." She says giving a pointed look to me and Adam.

What the hell?

"Whoa, whoa, whoa...what do you mean?" I ask.

She scrunch up her nose in disgust. "Two men taking turns to have sex with this beautiful lady...eww." Roxy says and leaves.

I close the door while keeping my eyes close. I really don't want to see their faces right now. That was totally embarrassing.

What the hay? I have to open the anyways.

I open them to see Adam's face amused. But, Ally's face was scrunched up in disgust like Roxy's face was.

She looks at Adam's face and shakes her head. "Eww...and you liked what she said about the three of us?" She asked him and he shrugged with a slick smirk on his face.

"I didn't object." He says to her and she just shakes her head before going back over to pick up Ashlyn.

"Great! You two just ruined my whole night!" I exclaimed and Adam shrugged before walking out of the living room, going into the hallway and to his room.

**Austin's POV**

I opened my eyes to see the light. It's a bit too much but I'll deal with it. I sit up. "Hey guys...what happened?" I asked and Ally just shakes her head before putting Ashlyn in her baby seat.

"Have a beer?" She asked and I give her a look.

"You drink, now?" I ask and she nods.

"Yeah, it's quite relaxing and fun!" She says walking over to the kitchen stool. I walk over to the refrigerator grabbing two. I slide her one. I look over her shoulder to see Trent playing with Ashlyn. "Your brother got me hooked on them." She said.

"Yeah, Adam kind of got me hooked on them too." I tell her.

Suddenly, we are greeted by my brother. "I got you hooked on what?" He asked.

I raise the beer high enough to the ceiling and he nodded.

He took a seat at the table.

Then, the unexpected happened.

My apartment door being thrown open. "Where's my little precious grandbaby?" My mom asked as she barged in, going straight for Ashlyn. She looks inside and coos. "Awww, she's so cute!" She said picking her up.

"Who invited her?!" I half screamed-half whispered. Adam slowly rose his hand with an uneasy face.

"Aw, she looks just like you Austin." My mom said and I rolled my eyes. Ewww...is it ok for a boy to roll their eyes?

"Yeah, made her myself." I said sarcastically. I wouldn't say that I wanted Ashlyn to be here, but that's what happened.

"Honey, you have to learn how to cope with unexpected information." My mom said throwing Ashlyn to her other arm. "How do you think I lived with raising Adam, then you like two more years later?" My mom said.

I shrugged. "Yeah, but I have dreams...goals!" I tell her slamming my beer bottle down. Ooh, I seriously have to get used to this new baby thing.

"Don't be such a baby...I had to put my dreams on hold too." My mom said and I was very attentive now.

"What dreams?" Adam asked.

"Being single and childless!" She shouted.

Adam and I just looked at each other then back to her.

"Hey mom, you know Ally?" I asked her and she scrunched up her nose.

"Are you serious?" She asked. "The big, fat-pants Ally that could never get a good boyf-oh hey Ally." My mom said once I moved to the side to reveal Ally behind me, sitting on the stool.

"Hey Mrs. Moon." Ally said uneasy.

I think Ally knows that my mom has never liked her. Mainly, my mom never liked Ally's mom.

"Me and Ben were just talking about how pretty you have grown up to be." My mom says and turns around, mumbling something to herself.

"Sure you were." Ally said sarcastically before taking another sip.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

My mom picked up her phone. "Hello, uh huh...yeah...I hear ya...alright."

She put down the phone and looked over to us. "I gotta leave." She said and placed Ashlyn back down before running out. I turn to 'the help' and find that they are all gone.

"Woah." I said to myself before looking to Ashlyn. "I guess it's just you and me." I tell her and I slowly made my way over to her. I picked her up like she was some type of disposive pamper.

Ally's POV (earlier before Austin woke up)

"She's so cute." I cooed. Indeed, she was. I just wish it was mine and his. It's no secret, because I do like Austin. I have liked him for some time now and I absolutely adore him. He's just so grown up right now.

Right now, I'm sitting at the kitchen stool playing with Ashlyn. That is before Adam decides to come in with his shirt off.

"Oh hey Alls." He says nonchalantly going into the refrigerator.

"Whoa, whoa, there big guy!" I hear Austin's roommate saying running up to the refrigerator, closing it. "Didn't I tell you not to touch my stuff." Seriously, this guy is hilarious.

"I drmdmeoint todjnduch ydnejdour snfmfuff." My ridiculous friend said through eating a sandwich. And something yellow and brown dripped off his face, too.

"And you used my special sauce...you know what, MOVE!" Trent roared literally blocking the refrigerator.

Adam turned his head to look at me and I just stifled a laugh.

I looked down to the floor. Yep, Austin is still there. You know, he fainted when he found out Ashlyn was his. It was funny at the moment, though.

"Shit." I hear Trent say twirling his legs together. I look over to him. It seemed like he had to use the bathroom. "Um...girl-" I cut him off.

"Ally!" I scold.

He nods. "Yeah, um...can you make sure that the big guy does not get anything out of this refrigerator?" He asked but more of a command because he left.

Adam sighed before sitting on the stool that's in front of the kitchen table. "Yep...as I said before...she has mostly Austin's features. His eyes, his smile, his hands, his nose, and-" I was cut off by my best friend.

"Woah, woah, woah, woah...you like Austin!" He exclaimed and I shook my head. He nodded yeah. "Haha, this is so sick! I have to wake up Austin!" He said and I pulled him back and shook my head.

"Kay..." He says unsurly, but dismisses the subject. He grabs something out of the refrigerator before running back into his room. This leaves me up here by myself. Well, it's only for like two seconds before Austin's roommate run back up here.

"Did he touch anything?!"

**Adam's POV**

We all eased our way out of the kitchen. Ally, Trent, and I...DUH. But, we only did that to form up our plan.

"So, what's the plan?" I ask Trent and Ally.

Trent speaks up first. "Well, let's grab the baby and throw it into the garbage can, that's outside. So if Austin ask where it went, we say that we don't know. Obviously, we don't know where it w-" Ally cut him.

"Yeeeeahhh, don't think so." She commented shaking her head.

"Oh." I say just now thinking of an idea. "How about we grab the baby-" But, Ally cut me off too.

"You know what...this baby plan isn't working." She said about to leave. "Think of something later." She tells me before walking into the living room.

(LATER THAT DAY)

Ally left to go and do something. But, Trent and Austin ran out of the apartment so I'm stuck with caring for Ashlyn. Luckily, she's a sleep.

CRASH.

The hell?

I get up and walk into the living room. I see...nothing? But then, Ashlyn starts to cry. I sighed before getting up and walking into my room. She's there crying with a note beside her. More like...paper. I pick it up...

...Adoption Papers.

(LATER THAT DAY WHEN AUSTIN GETS BACK)

"When I do this, I don't want to hear about no more as long as I live." Austin tells us. Right now, he has an adoption paper in his hand. We all look at each other and nod.

"Sure you want to do this?" Trent steps up and asked. Austin slowly nods.

"I'M BACCCKKK!" My mom chimes in from the door. Why does she keep doing that?

"Hi mom." Austin says shyly hiding the papers behind his back. My mom gives him a look.

"Those adoption papers?" She asked basically knowing, because...well, I told her.

Ooops.

"Yeah." Austin said sighing before sitting on the leg of the couch.

"So, you're gonna give up this little girl?" My mom said in a serious tone.

My brother nodded. "Yeah, I'm about to do it right now."

My mom lets out a thankful sigh...wait what?

"Oh good." She says putting Ashlyn back down. "Honey...I thought you were gonna go through with this. When I told you to go out and have some fun, I didn't mean...this." My mom gestured to Ashlyn.

"B-but, I really don't know right now." I tell my mom. "Half of me wants to let her go, but something tells me that letting her stay will be a good idea."

I sighed as I sat down on the leg of the couch.

"Are you serious?" My mom asked me in a 'what the hell' kind of way. "Honey, you can't take care of a child. You're barely paying your rent on time, the lights and cable...and I buy your pants." When my mom said that, Trent looked at me in disgust before getting up and walking over to where Adam and Ally were.

"I'll think about it." I tell my mom and and look down to the floor with a huge dissapointed face.

(LATER ON THAT NIGHT)

Everyone left and now I'm stuck here with the baby. The worst thing is...it's Crying Loudly!

"Ugh...stoooopp!" I whine but the baby cries louder.

I pick up my phone. I dial my brothers phone...no answer.

I dial Tucker's number...no answer. "Come on Trent." I dial his number again. No answer.

Then, I dial Ally's number. No answer.

"I guess it's just you and me, baby." I tell her and she just cries louder.

**A/N: I went ahead and ended it early. So, this is my first three-shot. I'm glad that you guys were able to see this. Yeah, that's all.**

**If I have grammar errors, please let me know.**

**So, bye...and REVIEW!**

**Do you like my profile pic...**

**-ZIGGIIIIEE! **


End file.
